saulusfandomcom-20200216-history
Vosm
Vosm (Voh-sum) is the Inhabitable continent in which the Saulus campaign takes place. Vosm is around the size of Europe. , Jro'xirr, Anasra, Izia, Komosef, Mebriria, Gulg, and Hpora only. Note: this map is incomplete and is missing several elements.]] The Twelve Regions Regions in Vosm are not necessarily marked territories but boundaries to break the continent into digestible pieces. Southern regions are more likely to have colder climates, and northern regions are more likely to have hotter climates. (listed in alphabetical order): Anasra Main article: Anasra Anasra is a region of trade and commerce. Its settlements set themselves apart from one another and enable the opportunity for social transactions among civilized races. But that's not to say each town doesn't have its secrets... Darinoa Main article: Darinoa Darinoa is mainly composed of jungles / rainforests, and uncivilized folk. And also, long-lost temples to forgotten gods, which are said to hold treasures that only the most starry-eyed adventurer can imagine. Gulg Main article: Gulg Gulg is a massive swamp / marshland. Its bogs are hosts to many horrors few dare to face. Hpora Main article: Hpora Hpora occupies the southernmost area of Vosm. It features the largest known expanse of forests in all of the world, and a handful of Nothian settlements, some living, some dead. Izia Main article: Izia The majority of Izia is comprised of frigid wind-burned desert stretches, which feature long lost ruins of the past such as Orrigarch Keep. Jro'xirr Main article: Jro'xirr Komosef Main article: Komosef The large backyard of Omasad, a beacon of trade and the only civilized location in the entire region, Komosef is characterized by its rolling plains and central desert. Relics of old and ancient structures that died long ago are strewn across the Sea of Black Shards, unintentionally guarded by terrible creatures and awaiting doom. Leythys Main article: Leythys Mebriria Main article: Mebriria Mebriria is a region that lies beneath the Salient Belt, and is partially shielded from the cold winds rising up from the southern pole of Saulus. It is home to two settlements near the hills and cliffs of the east stretch of the Salient Belt mountains. Orpia Main article: Orpia Orpia is home to the Dwarven peoples. Living in their subterranean halls and cities, they tinker with technological advances and engineer machines and other wonders, some that are hidden from the rest of the world. They're also in close contact with the Underdark, a world that's nearly entirely alien to the surface dwellers. Synnodos Main article: Synnodos Most of Synnodos is engulfed in a terrible desert of white heat and swirling sandstorms, an environment in which only extremely hardy creatures can stay alive in. The shifting sands are said to reveal many diamonds in its rough, and then quickly swallow them up again. Woes Main article: Woes The region of Woes is named after the impression one gets when he listens to the stories told of this dark corner of Saulus. Deep, treacherous canyons, dismal forests occupied by giant, carnivorous lizards, and cannibalistic humans, Woes is the last place any civilized person would want to be. Storms that bring many cyclones with winds like dancing blades are said to tear through the area often. Humans who have migrated out of the region are often still savages at their most tame, outsiders who are feared for their evolutionary ability to survive things that would kill most other humans. The Underdark Main article: The Underdark